


[podfic] A Brunch Long Foretold

by BabelGhoti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Relationship Negotiation, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: After the apocalypse that wasn't, Aziraphale and Crowley sit down to talk about feelings.





	[podfic] A Brunch Long Foretold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Brunch Long Foretold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075975) by [maskedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedfangirl/pseuds/maskedfangirl). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 13:28 
  * **File type:** MP3 (12,3 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601405.us.archive.org/32/items/maskedfangirlabrunchlongforetoldreadbybabelghoti/maskedfangirl%20-%20A%20Brunch%20Long%20Foretold%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** _A Brunch Long Foretold_
  * **Author:** maskedfangirl 
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 


End file.
